Girl meets future
by aschwirian1
Summary: This story takes place 21 years after the tv show when riley is 35 this is a mix between a reunion and a coming together story.
1. chapter 1

Riley was nervous, she was engaged again and had to tell maya. Maya had been the one to convince her to date again after lucus's death. Yet Riley knew who she was engaged to would shock maya . Riley decided now was the best time Maya would be working in her art space next door as the kids were in school. So Riley walked next door and used her key to walk in which was a mistake as Josh was just pulling up his pants and maya was laying naked on the Floor. Riley went to turn around but Josh ran over and said "Riley stay Maya will be dressed in a second, I'm off to the gym so you stay " "Don't you work at the hospital today?" " No I took the month off to spend time with Maya and the kids. It's been a hard couple years and I'm also using the time to decide if I want to change fields . I'm tired of all the messed up shifts being a emergency surgeon I think I mightn't like to be a private doctor so I can schedule my own surgery's and spend more time with the family." "Well , that's great UNCLE josh " Riley said with a grin . Josh just laughed gave her a hug and headed out.

Maya was ready for her when she turned around. Maya patted the artist couch and Riley sat down "so what's up sunshine "

"A lot actually you know how for the past year every Friday I've had Shawn jr babysitting the kids for me"

"Yes , for your class right"

"Well actually it's been so I could go on dates."

" Riley that's great though I'm mad that you didn't tell me . What changed now that made you want to tell me "

"Maya I'm sorry but loosing lucus and having to raise my two kids on my own has been hard. I didn't want judgement from anyone so I needed to keep it quite. If I told you josh would know if josh knew he might let it slip to My father and then everyone would know. I am sorry but to why I'm telling you is that the kids love him and I love him so we've decided to get married."

"What your getting married? What's his name ? What's he do ? How did you meet? When do I meet him? "

"Slow down maya , I will try to get to all those answers. I was hoping you would be willing to have dinner with us tonight. "

"Sure sure we can but I want the back story first!!!"

" ok well..."

Riley starts the story ." A little over a year ago when I was trying to start Ranger Rick Toys And Stuff to help families like mine who have lost a parent who was in the police department , I heard of an opportunity to get funding thru Smart Tec industries"

" I remember that you said that even though you didn't win the grant money the companies founder took a personal interest in your charity."

" Yes, he did he also took a personal interest in me."

"Wait your telling me that the founder of a multi billion dollar company is the man your going to marry. "

"Yes"

" Wait what's his name I know I saw it recently in time magazine. "

" The name he goes by in The main stream is Marcus spencer"

" That's right they said that was the name he used when modeling his way thru college. Then he married a rich woman named Margarita montas a Portuguese heiress who's family made there money in the alcohol industry. She divorced him a year ago two months before there only child was born. No one could figure out why until she got arrested for racketeering. She was running 22 shell company's to make her airplane company look like the lowest bidder right"

" Yes, in the simplest terms she was corrupt. She divorced him when he wouldn't help her. He actually turned her in . His company had never had her be involved but he still felt moving him and Tomas back to the USA would be better. "

" so did you guys start dating that day you met at his facility"

" Sort of...he took me out to dinner to catch up. I told him how Lucus had been on a routine lost child call when the father of the boy came home and shot him . He was comforting and said he would like to invest his own money into starting Ranger Rick foundation which he said sounded better. At first we just talked about the organization and slowly I started falling for him"

" Well who wouldn't I saw some of his modeling photos in that time magazine and he's a hunk but what do you mean catch up did you know him before..."

" we both did we went to school with him. He went by a different name back then. He changed it to the name his modeling agency thought sounded better. He goes by Marcus now he sys it sounds more professional but his real name is still the same."

" ok but I couldn't forget a body like that "

" You once asked him how such a nerd could workout like a football player. Lucus responded " when he's become the star kicker on the football team ."

Maya mouth hung open and then she yelled " Holy crap your marrying FARKLE


	2. Girl meets drama

Riley just put on her sunshine yellow dress and yelled down to the Twins to get ready when the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID it's out with Maya.

" Hi ,Maya what's up ? shouldn't you be getting ready?"

" yeah about that ... My parents just showed up ."

"Oh, well I guess Marcus and me will have to take the twins out to dinner ourselfs. I'm happy you suggested going out to eat instead of me cooking. I will just have Marcus meet me at the restaurant."

"Sorry ,but it gets worse Riley. Your parents came with them. They said something about planning to have a surprise dinner with the whole family even your brother will be there. "

"What ‽ "

"Yeah Josh had been planning it to surprise us. I guess you'll have to reschedule with Marcus."

"No,No I think ..., I think it's about time I told them . I will be over as soon as Marcus gets here."

A half hour later , Marcus and Riley walked toward the Maya's house. The twins had run ahead, Riley was pushing Tomas in his stroller and looked up at Marcus worriedly."

"Riley, it will be Ok your parents are understanding people who love you. They just want to see you happy."

"That's not what I'm worried about . They will be happy for me and you. It's are other little secret I'm worrying about Maya will freak and so will my parents. "

"Listen to me the probability of them freaking out is 100% but it's also the same probability of them still loving you."

"I know your right and all. I guess everything will be fine. " Riley opened the door and slowly walked into Maya foyer she could hear voices coming from the kitchen so she headed that way. Marcus followed carrying his son in his Arms. As she walked in her father was saying " Yes, it was a Good Funeral his niece Jessica wanted to keep things small as she was his only blood family but the news got out and over a hundred People showed. I Guess he changed more lives then just ares."

Topanga reached an arm out to pat Cory's shoulder just as Maya spotted Riley and Marcus standing in the doorway.

"Hey,come on in Riles, maybe your news can give us all a smile again"Maya called out with a wicked Grin

Riley just shook her head and taking a deep breath said " Hi everyone, ummm I know you were trying to surprise us girls but I think I might have a surprise for you all ... I would like you all to say hi to my fiancé Marcus."

There was complete silence and then before any of the others could speak Marcus stepped forward and said " Hello, first off before this gets out of hand please know that me and Riley have been datingfor over a year and second that she has always been my first love. "

Josh and Augie looked confused but Cory took a deep breath and said "Well , then I guess it really I does make sense that with Lucas gone the world would lead you back to Mr.Minkus"

Marcus smiled "Thank you Sir, and please call me Marcus it's the name I've gone by for the last 10 years."

"Of course."

Riley looked around at the smiling faces of her family and took another breath. She knew it would be better if her secret came out sooner then later but she also knew as a mother she should have been more careful. "I probably should let you guys also know the weddings going to be in two months."

"Why the rush dear " Topanga asked

"Yeah it's not like your pregnant sis" Augie laughed

"Actually I'm four months along "

This caused an uproar, Cory and Topanga seemed in shock . Augie was dumbfounded. Shawn and Katy just smiled at her . Josh looked worried and the reason for his worry stormed out of the room seconds later just as the doorbell rang .

From the living room every one could hear Maya talking to the person at the front door. Maya walked back into the room a few minutes later still furious and looked at Marcus and spoke in a clipped tone "Your Secretary is here to see you something about a contract for Christmas."

"Oh , yes sorry I will be right back ." A few minutes later a tall blonde woman walked in the room. She was dressed in a crisp blue pant suit. She smiled kindly at them all until her eyes landed on Augie. Her eyes seemed to grow three sizes bigger as Augie said "Ava , Ava Morgan "

So there ends chapter 2 sorry it took so long to post I moved to a new state and started a new job. I hope to have chapter 3 up before the new year. Once again thanks for reading and understanding I use text to speech for most of my writing so grammar is usually way off.


End file.
